


Breakfast At Tiffany's

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Dib Flip, Fluff, Working things out, the horror of living with a lax bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Dex stares at the listings on the Samwell Room/Roommate Match-Up Board. It’s been two weeks since the ill-fated dib flip and this is the first room he’s found that would fit his budget. He should definitely be sending a message ASAP before the room is grabbed by another desperate Wellie, but he can’t stop staring at the contact name and email.Chad M. LAXrulz4eva@yahoo.com





	Breakfast At Tiffany's

**Author's Note:**

> All the thanks to Lukutoukka, Theo and b_frizzy for being the best betas/enablers.
> 
> Inspired by and referencing Breakfast At Tiffany's by Deep Blue Something

Dex stares at the listings on the Samwell Room/Roommate Match-Up Board. It’s been two weeks since the ill-fated dib flip and this is the first room he’s found that would fit his budget. He should definitely be sending a message ASAP before the room is grabbed by another desperate Wellie, but he can’t stop staring at the contact name and email. 

Chad M. LAXrulz4eva@yahoo.com

He glances up. Nursey is still pointedly ignoring him across the table. He knows the tension is his fault, but that doesn’t mean he knows how to fix it. Other than taking this room so Nursey won’t have to deal with him next year. 

He opens a new email message and copies Chad’s address in. 

He’s considering how to word the request when he feels Chowder’s hands on his shoulders. “Hey! This is supposed to be Frog Bonding time! You guys aren’t even paying attention to each other!”

And then Dex fumbles minimizing the browser window.

“Wait, you were emailing one of the Chads. Give me that!” Chowder pulls the laptop over to another chair and plops down while shooting an evil eye at him.

Dex buries his face in his hands and just waits. He knows what’s coming and he knows there’s no way to avoid it now.

“Dex! Why are you replying to an ad about a room for rent? You’re living in the Haus with us next year.” Chowder’s voice is hurt and Dex knows if he looks up he’ll meet the sad eyebrows and puppy dog eyes of doom. The man is evil and knows how to use his features to maximum guilting effect.

So Dex refuses to look up.

“Bro? You’d really rather room with a LAX bro than me? Damn. Ok. I’m out. I’ll catch you later, C.” Nursey is pissed, his words clipped and curt. This is exactly what Dex was trying to avoid.

“No! Don’t go! You have to help me stop Dex from making a terrible mistake!” Chowder sounds desperate and it’s almost painful to hear.

“You’re not going to stop me. But it’s fine. I’ll go. You two have your bonding session,” Dex says, dry and hollow.

Letting his hands drop and speaking is a mistake. Chowder immediately zeros in with the puppy dog eyes. 

“Why are you looking for a room off campus, Dex?” Chowder’s voice is one part curious and three parts hurt. 

Dex looks down and starts putting his stuff together, trying to pull the laptop away from Chowder who is now holding it hostage. “Because Nursey earned the dibs. When I first said I deserved it more, I didn’t know what he’d done for it because he never said. But the room should be his. He doesn’t want to share with me and he wouldn’t have to if I hadn’t shown up and thrown a fit. He already figured he’d manage to get me to leave by September, so I’m just getting ahead of the game.” He lifts a shoulder in a shrug.

“This way he doesn’t have to be bothered with me at all.” Dex stops pulling on the laptop as he finishes talking and sits back, waiting for Chowder to give in and give him the computer.

“I figured you flipped out because I irritate you and you didn’t want to room with me. I just didn’t realize you think I’m worse than the LAX bros.” Nursey is using his fake chill voice, which confirms Dex’s fears that he’d just made everything worse.

“Dammit Nursey! I don’t think you’re worse than the LAX bros. That’s just the only room I can afford. And at least rooming with people I already hate won’t ruin a friendship.” Dex stretches his fingers over his thighs carefully to keep from clenching them into fists. “I know what I’m like ok? Driving me out of the room is probably best case scenario, so I don’t actually expect you to want to room with me.”

Dex heaves a sigh. “Look, it just doesn’t matter ok. You don’t want to room with me. You earned the dibs. We have nothing in common. So, it’s fine,” Dex says and turns towards Chowder again. “Chris, can I please have my laptop so I can go?”

The room is still for several seconds. 

Finally, Nursey sits back down. “Ok, well, what about Breakfast At Tiffany’s?”

Dex squeezes his eyes shut for a moment and then peers at him in confusion. “Um, yeah. We watched it like a month ago? Holster kept jabbering about Audrey Hepburn being one of the most amazing women ever or something?”

Nursey nods slightly. “What did you think of it?”

Dex resists the urge to shake his head and just replies, “If I recall, we both kinda liked it.”

“Well, that’s one thing we’ve got.” The corner of his mouth is twitched up slightly. 

Or maybe Dex is imagining it.

Seriously? They agree on an old movie? 

Dex knows that Nursey is offering an olive branch, he just can’t figure out why. Nursey should have gotten the room by himself. He planned to annoy Dex until he left so he could have it by himself again. Now Dex was planning on letting him have it with no effort on his part and suddenly he’s trying to talk Dex out of finding a different room?

Chowder’s breathing was getting louder and his eyes wider as he looked back and forth between them. Dex knows if he doesn’t take this peace offering then whatever is left of their fragile friendship will shatter and it will one hundred percent be his fault. 

“I guess there’s also hockey and Chowder.”

It’s definitely a smile now. “See, Dex. That’s a bonafide list of things we have in common, right there. I think we can also add in a desire for you to not room with any Chads. Right, C?”

“Right!” Chowder is finally grinning again. He’d also closed Dex’s computer while they’d been talking. The sneaky goalie. “So, Frog time! Oh! I forgot snacks!”

And then he’s running off again.

Dex grabs his laptop since it was finally released and puts it in his bag. “Uh, seriously though bro. I’m really sorry for how I acted and what I said. You deserve dibs just as much as I do. Probably a bunch more than me. I just did shit and hoped. You actually, like, had a plan.”

“Thanks. It’s chill.” Nursey holds up a hand when Dex rolls his eyes. “No, it really is. I thought you’d get dibs from Ransom and Holster for all the shit you do. You probably single handedly kept the Haus together. Maybe they thought you’d stop doing all that shit if you didn’t have to worry about dibs.” Nursey lifts a shoulder in a shrug and looks at his hands, suddenly interested in his cuticles. “But, you wouldn’t. I know that, and Chowder knows that. So, let’s be roomies.”

Dex smiles. “Thanks. I’d like that. But if you run me out of the room, you’re paying for wherever I end up having to live.”

And finally Nursey laughs, his deep, throaty, real laugh. 

“Guys? What did I miss? You’re not supposed to have Frog time without me!” 

In a feat of coordination usually only seen on the ice, both d-men jump up and slam into Chowder, engulfing in him in a group hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on the tumbles at [SexyDexyNurse](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Yeah, Dex...Dex didn't get the song reference. See, this is why he worries about how much he and Nursey have in common.


End file.
